Life Goes On
by LeatherGaming
Summary: The Kira Case is finally over and those involved head back to their safe place, Wammys Orphanage, back to their friends and hopefully back to a ‘normal’ life. Or so they thought... Multiple pairings, OC’s- not Mary Sues’. M for language, violence, humour
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello there children, my name is LeatherGaming. Thanks for taking the time to have a look at my First Ever Fanfic 0.o This started out as some plotless story to keep myself and my friends entertained... but then the plot bunnies attacked me, in the form of one of my best friends Caddy-Tan. So a special thanks to her :) OH and hooray for AU!

**Summary:** L, Mello and Matt return to Wammys with Light in tow once the Kira Case is over. They meet up with their old friends Near and some OC's (Yes im sorry! The dreaded OC's! But I needed them for the plot and to make writing this easier). Fluff ensues until L receives a troubling new case that ultimately breaks up their little group. What will happen you ask? Well you might just have to read and find out.

PS. This chapter is more of a prologue, a 'get to know the characters' of sorts

* * *

**BANG!**

The dorm door flew open and slammed against the heavily postered wall. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST NEKO WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR, some of us actually need to sleep!" yelled the disgruntled, light brown haired teen. Neko just laughed, her green eyes dancing, her thin frame shaking with a child like excitement and her pale golden hair in a flurry around her face.  
"What's the time?" the one remaining girl in the dorm, Sapphire, asked.  
"Ahhaahha, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, you wanna know why?" Neko replied bouncing around the room like a pogo stick.  
"If it will let me get back to sleep then yes," Akaiya growled rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
"Well, I was just hanging out with Near... and he told me that Matt and L are coming tomorrow." The look that crossed Neko's normally impish face told the others that that wasn't the end of it.  
"A...an...and MELLO is coming too!!" That explained it, Neko had a strong interest in the blonde that had less to do with competition and more to do with worshipping the ground he walked on, not that she'd show it of course.

Sapphire had fully woken up now and was trying to calm Neko down before she broke something but it was obvious that Sapphire was having a hard time concealing her excitement too. To those who didn't know Sapphire she was a quiet little reddish-brown haired girl, but although she was observant she too had an excitable childlike quality like Neko and found some form of amusement in anything.  
Akaiya, now in a sitting position on her messy bed, was lost in her own world, seeing the two other girls, yet not taking any notice. A slight smile played on her lips as she thought of the last time those three boys had visited.  
Every time they came to Wammys House the three girls and Near had the best time, listening to stories from L, plotting and arguing with Mello and casually chatting to Matt and getting beat by him in every form of video game imaginable. Akaiya finally became aware of her surroundings with a shiver rolling down her spine and realised she was laughing.

The sun had finally risen and it was time to get ready for the boys' visit. Neko dressed in her usual clothes, jeans and her typical Ramones shirt. Sapphire opted for a nice jumper and trackies whereas Akaiya wore black cargo pants with a flattering dark blue shirt. Once that morning ritual was completed all three of them raced to the front of the grounds by the gates awaiting the arrival of L, Mello and Matt.  
Sure, everyone else loved the guys but they didn't connect on the same level. The general consensus at Wammy's was that L was brilliant but odd with his quirky habits and somewhat emo appearance, Mello was temperamental beyond the level of PMS, his scar was slightly scary and he looked and dressed like a girl with his shoulder length blonde hair, and Matt loved video games more than life, his choice of goggles as head gear was questionable plus he didn't take that much notice of anyone except his immediate friends.  
This wasn't exactly _all true_ but then again you couldn't exactly call the girls or Near normal either.

Neko had the appearance and actions of a cat, quite intelligent, even by Wammys standards, but without the inclination to put this to test in academics, a short attention span and possessed the emotions of exhilaration, humour, irritation and an amazing imagination often confused with reality.  
Sapphire loved playing around with words, had numerous fetishes, thoroughly enjoyed computer games and creeping people out, and didn't associate with people other than her friends.  
Akaiya was extremely similar to Mello in some ways– she had major PMS, an inferiority/superiority complex and massive mood swings, she was also well known for her somewhat weird phobias, getting lost in her own world of thought, and having an infectious, yet abnormal laugh that could be brought on by nothing noticeable to anyone other than the person in question.  
Near on the other hand appeared to have no emotions what so ever, but from many forced conversations with his friends they had deduced he just hid his emotions so that people couldn't hurt him, not such a bad idea.

As you can see, the three girls and four boys made quite a bunch.

* * *

It had been at least half an hour before there was any sign of movement by the gates and that movement happened to come from the cute ghost of a boy, Near. All four teenagers sat their waiting eagerly in the sunshine, without saying a word to each other until... a shiny black stretch limousine pulled through the open gates of the orphanage.  
"YAY, finally."  
"Ha-ha took long enough don't ya think?"  
"It's been so long since they've been here, since the Kira Case started, I'm ex-ci-ted."  
Near just sat there cross legged with the hint of a smile upturning his lips.

The limo pulled over and parked. The energised tension was practically a flavour in the air. One door opened and someone stepped out. It was a tall, tanned, auburn haired man probably in his late teens. _Ughh, what a letdown I was hoping to see Matt...And L and Mello of course. Not that this guy isn't all that bad to look at, I wonder who he is?_ - thought Akaiya.  
The look on her face covered everyone else's faces as well. Yep, bitter disappointment could be one way to describe it. Unconsciously, Near, Sapphire, Akaiya and Neko had grouped together, and all of a sudden there was a _**thump**_ and everyone was sprawled on the ground. Matt and Mello had snuck up behind and tackled them. The two older boys shook with laughter on top of the pile as the others gasped for air from the shock.

"Eek, Mello get-off you're crushing me, buttface," laughed Sapphire.  
Matt replied quickly with, "Maybe he doesn't wanna get off, maybe just maybe, Mello finally stopped being a depressed little bitch and got some feelings for you guys."  
"Shut the fuck up Matt, go play a fucking video game or something." The bickering continued whilst people hauled themselves to their feet, at which point L made his presence known with a small cough.  
Near all but pushed the girls to the ground again so he could get a hug from L first, when Neko and Akaiya pried him off, they each got a turn. L just stood there with a cheery look on his face, just like the one he wore when eating strawberries.  
"Akaiya, Neko, Near and Sapphire," L pointed to every person as he said their names in his distinctive monotone, "meet Light Yagami," gesturing to the unknown man.  
Light bowed his head and politely said, "Nice to meet you," in a honey smooth voice. Something about this made Mello chuckle darkly to himself in anticipation.

"Light has come to stay with us all because he has only recently found out that his ex girlfriend, Misa Amane," the look on the orphans face might as well have spelt out-Misa. Amane. That. Famous. Model? Get. Some. Clothes. On. Slut! "was the true Kira and I would appreciate it if you all welcomed him here, maybe even allowed him to join our little 'gang'."  
That was L, getting straight to the heart of the matter while his voice oozed quotation marks when using the term gang. "And you should also know that Light-_chan_ is my boyfriend." Spots of pink appeared on L's cheeks... almost as if he was being self-conscious.  
_Whoa, that explains the dark chuckle from Mello before. Oh well, can't say I didn't see this coming- _Sapphire thought privately_._ None of them had a problem with homosexuals per sae; it was just a bit out of the blue.  
Awkward silence followed this little revelation and during that time Light slipped his hand into L's.

Akaiya couldn't help herself, "Awww you guys are adorable," then started to laugh nervously to herself. It was the perfect ice breaker and conversations broke out everywhere as they all walked up to the multi-storied building called Wammys House.  
The building looked more like a mansion than an orphanage, made from smooth white stone and a striking bell tower in the background. From a glance Wammys could be mistaken for Gringotts Wizarding Bank or another place just as grand and demanding of respect. The walls had a subtle luminosity about them that seemed almost magical as the structure reach for the sky.  
Once under the arch of the main entrance Matt and Mello blocked the doorway. It was amazing how Matt's red hair contrasted with Mello's blonde in the daylight. Matt looked uncharacteristically serious and Mello's eyes were glinting with something sadistic.

"Before we let you enter," Matt began, "we need to know something." Near looked to Sapphire, Sapphire looked to Neko, Neko looked to Akaiya, Akaiya worried her bottom lip staring into space. It would have been comical to look at if they weren't all scared shitless, Matt was NEVER serious! Mello then continued on their charade with a rare smile on his face, "How have my bitches been? ... And where are our... I mean, Matt's hugs?" Neko slammed Mello to the ground in a massive bear hug before Near tried to join in. A harsh hiss emitted from Neko's lips, it screamed, "_Back off, he's mine."  
_It seemed that Mello didn't exactly have an aversion to the attention he was getting from Neko and the look of shock on Near's face was enough to send Matt, Akaiya and Sapphire to the ground crying from laughing too hard. L and Light didn't even notice. They were too busy gazing mushily into each other's eyes.

* * *

**AN: **How did I go? And please no flaming, constructive criticism would be appreciated though.

Hooray L and Light are together! But are Matt and Mello hmmm?  
Misa is gone, there will be no squealing Misa-Misa, love it? Hate it? Review it?

The button is talking to me... It says, "Click on me and review this story, please." What a lovely button, it even said please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm back with a new chappie in tow, basically fluff and a bit of lime :) Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Neko received a bit of karma; she had slept in and was rudely awakened by a piercing noise, just as she had done to her friends yesterday before dawn. Her eyes flashed open only to find Mello inches from her face giving her a deathly stare. Normally she would have jolted away at the realisation that he was so close but she seemed unable to budge, locked in his blazing gaze. She could feel his breath on her neck, it was faster than usual. "Where did you put MY CHOCOLATE? I know you took it and hid it somewhere." _Oh, his chocolate of course, why else would he be here...on my bed. What are these feelings? I know nothing of them. I do not like what I do not know. Why does it feel so hot all of a sudden? _Neko couldn't think of what to say so instead she wrestled her way out from beneath Mello's body and dived under her bed. The room was messier than usual, looking like Mello trashed the place searching. Under her bed was where Neko had stashed the chocolate she had discovered in one of Mello's suitcases, she'd been wondering how long it would take for him to notice it was gone. Fast as a rabbit Neko grabbed the chocolate, ran out the dorm still in her pyjamas, into the grounds and climbed up a tree.

Mello sat on the bed still dumbfounded, he, Mello, was the second best student Wammys Orphanage had ever seen and he had just let some teenage girl a little younger than himself steal HIS chocolate, oh she was going to pay. Luckily, he knew Neko well enough to be able to find her with ease; she had a thing for climbing and the outdoors. As he crossed the grounds he yelled out, "Neko you know I can hack into computers and if you don't give me back my god dam fucking chocolate I will find out your real name and write it in a Death note," he wasn't serious, he knew he couldn't stand to hurt her, but as long as she didn't know that... Mello received an excellent reaction because as he searched the trees for the chocolate thief he heard a muffled laugh. _She's laughing at my threat? Have I lost it or what? Jeeze that girl can climb, up that friggan tree and everything! AHHH I need my CHOCOLATE! Ok Mello, calm down you can handle this, you'll get your chocolate back soon enough...but how?_

Neko knew she had been found out. _Dam me and my infernal laughing, he looks really angry mwahaha, my desired effect, maybe he looks a little too angry. Hmmm I hope he doesn't know of my fears of octopi and squid. Seems like something he would do, put octopus in my pillow._ She watched still as a bird as Mello sauntered over to the tree she was precariously balanced on. It was obvious he had a plan; it was written all over that smug face of his. The tree was maybe 3 or 4 meters tall and very thin. A fall wouldn't truly hurt her but Neko didn't like the idea much anyway. It seems Mello liked the thought though because he began to violently shake the tree to and fro. Neko had to think quick, she pulled out one of the most delicious, expensive chocolate bars Mello had in his stash and raised it to her mouth. "I really think you ought to stop shaking this tree." "I think you'd better put the chocolate down NOW and stop shitting me around." With one last wobble of the tree Neko lost her balance and _**oomph**_ landed right on top of Mello. Before he could react she shoved the chocolate she had magically held on to during the fall into her mouth, licked her fingers and gave him a wicked grin.

_OH MY FUCKING KIRA, SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT! _The rage Mello felt at that moment held him in place. He couldn't move or feel anything except for his eyes bugging out of his head and Neko sitting on his chest **smirking at him.** Just as he was regaining some control over his limbs he noted that Neko was about to run off with his vital chocolate supply **again.** Well he couldn't have that, could he? So he rolled over on top of her and seized her wrist securely. There was no escape now.

Neko glowered up at Mello. If it was a war he wanted it was a war he would get. Neko knew she wasn't much of a fighter so she had to resort to slapping, clawing, scratching and biting. In return Mello pinned her down more firmly so all she could do was squirm and bite viciously at the one holding her prisoner. As her teeth were gnawing at his shoulder she heard Mello make an involuntary sound in the back of his throat... that little sound stopped her dead in her tracks and made her want to blush. She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes but she couldn't flee either so she had to settle for staring speechless at his leather clad chest.

Mello could not believe himself. _What was that? Did I just make that noise, a moan? Fuck what does this mean! _His face felt all hot as he looked down at Neko who was obviously avoiding his stare. On an impulse he released one of her arms and pulled her face up so that their eyes met. They just stared at each other for a long time unmoving, until they heard Matt calling their names. Mello rolled off Neko with a groan, severing the contact that they both secretly, or now not so secretly, craved and headed to Matt's voice, both in silence, both still pink in the face.

* * *

Light and L were in the hall eating breakfast. Light was eating cereal while L chomped on strawberries coated in sugar. There were at least 60 other people in the hall eating breakfast too but none of them were talking. "Light-Kun I am 98.4% sure that the reason for the silence from the students is because of my hand in yours." "L do you want me to stop holding your hand?" Light said this with confusion and resignation layering his voice. "No, but I-" L was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips, he didn't really care what people thought of him but he wasn't used to so much blatant attention. Upon hearing L's mumble Light quickly looked around at the surrounding kids and then turned back to L with a devilish expression. Before L could consider the reasons for this Light had swooped in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Light..." L muttered becoming acutely aware of the stares boring into his back. "How are we all this morning children?" Akaiya asked walking into view with Sapphire and Matt. "Mmm good but I'm 100% sure that I want Light to stop embarrassing me and the students to stop staring." Light gave a quiet snort. "It looks like their eyes are going to drop out of their heads, into their bowls and they'll continue eating them without even noticing. There just jealous don't worry about it," Sapphire stated simply.

"Oi, everyone stop being homophobes and just get back to eating you breakfasts like good little munchkins, kay? Besides I bet a quarter of you are gay and jealous and the rest of you should pull those sticks out of your arses," Akaiya's voice was raised and decisive as she said all of this with a pleasant smile on her face but the fire in her eyes told the students she wasn't messing around. She liked to be straight forward when confronting a problem, obviously. Once the students realised they had been found out everything went back to normal. Matt and Sapphire were chuckling to themselves, Akaiya when she was irritated always had this affect on people in general, as long as her temper wasn't directed at them. "Umm thanks guys, I didn't expect you to approve of L and me so completely." "Light I told you these guys were mad, in a good way of course, but no you didn't believe me did you, no one ever believes poor innocent Matty." Matt with his heavy sarcasm... priceless.

"How did you two meet?" Sapphire asked curiously. L immediately launched into a long factual explanation while Light got lost in his memories._ Light had always been fond of L since the first day they had met but he couldn't just go out himself, could he? He was the son of a respected police officer and supposedly dating Misa Amane, not that she held any interest to him. She was just a cover up to please his father. Another problem was that L was constantly accusing Light of being Kira, which he wasn't. The time when he and L had been handcuffed together had been torment. He was so close but couldn't reach out to touch the attractive man or even tell him his feelings for that matter. It shredded him up on the inside. The sight of the eccentric, elegant detective had always set his heart to aching until the day that L arrested Misa._

_It was a funny thing, Misa's obvious stupidity had kept her out of being the primary suspect for Kira but it was also her ultimate downfall. How had she expected to outsmart the world famous detective L? Misa was caught out when she killed her three roommates 'for snoring and sleep walking so I couldn't get my beauty sleep, which is a 'crime' against the male population.' What a ditzy, shallow reason for killing! Light had gone into total shock when he heard, not because he cared but because it WAS such a shock... and now that the Kira Case was over L would probably leave. L was the one who informed Light of Misa's capture. "Good luck Light-Kun, I hope I see you around." It was almost as if L was turning to head out the door in slow motion. "N-nooo... Ryuuzaki please don't leave." This was all said as Light unthinkingly crossed the small cluttered room and embraced L like the world would drop away from him if he ever let go._

_L stopped thinking for the first time in his life and just __**did. **__Pressing his body up against Light's and crashing their lips together with more passion than either of them ever thought they could possess. After this point everything gets a bit fuzzy until the two are lying next to each other panting on the couch, shirtless. "L," Light murmured hesitantly not yet used to saying the detective's short name out loud "I...I... think that I like you much more than I should." "I too think I like you more than I should but to know you feel this way pleases me greatly." L gave Light the cutest little smile that immediately made him grin in return. From then on everything had been smooth sailing for the couple. _

"Where are Neko, Near and Mello?" "Well Near was asleep last time I saw him and Mello is searching for his chocolate," Matt replied. "Neko is sleeping in but I'm dead certain Mello will find his chocolate when he finds her," Sapphire snickered. Matt left in a couple of minutes in search of Mello and also to make sure he hadn't strangled Neko or something along those lines. Sapphire and Akaiya soon went to find some new form of entertainment. L's eyes glinted deviously as he lent in closely to Light's ear and whispered, "You...want to go to the bedroom?" Feeling that hot breath that smelt like candy cane on his neck was just enough to send him over the edge. Without another spoken word Light all but dragged L out of the hall and rammed him into the walls of the corridors before kissing him violently, biting L's bottom lip and neck. Sure it was difficult to find the bedroom when they were interlocked like this but L's whimpering pleased Light and they both enjoyed themselves much more this way.

* * *

**AN: **Heh**, **I rather liked this myself but you decide  
If you review I'll never hijack Mello's chocolate again, pretty please (=

Thanks for reading  
Leather Gaming


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I have returned (:  
With fluff in tow, really there is so much fluff I thought I should warn you about it

Also after reading this you maybe be thinking something along the lines of...  
'LeatherGaming why do your OC's have such weird thoughts and bad grammar in these thoughts?'  
The answer is 'Cos that's how I like it!'

And hopefully you do too  
Read my pretties, read.  
Then review heh. :)

**Important: **Just thought you should know that the first and second segments of this chapter take place at the same time but from different perspectives. I'm bad with time lapses and such, apologies.

**Normal disclaimer inserted here.**

* * *

  
Sitting in the common room was Matt, Akaiya, Mello, Near and Sapphire. Mello sat in a corner silently lost in his thoughts of earlier that day, he didn't know if he was thrilled or if he hated himself. Near and Sapphire were busy trying to beat each other at checkers they had set up on the only table in the warm room. Matt and Akaiya were on the couch playing video games. Every time Matt came to visit it was always the same, Akaiya would try to beat him at video games, fail, throw a hissy fit, stalk off, then repeat every couple of days when she had some confidence back. This time it was Mario Karts on Nintendo 64. Old school style.

"Matt, you know you wanna let me win," she whined. The only reaction she received was an offhand shrug of the shoulders and a snort. _Why do I even try?_ Turning her attention back to winning the game she was utterly focused...until she lost...AGAIN. What else could Akaiya do but resort to head butting him in the arm? _Ouch, that hurt more than expected, what is his arm made of? Rock?_ Matt turned his head in her direction; his shockingly green eyes twinkled with contained humour. No way was Akaiya gonna have that. "Ughh fuck this it's so stupid, go die." Aggressively throwing the controller and rolling over the arm of the couch until her back was up against it, her face in a full pout of annoyance.

"Kaiyaaaaa come back I'm not finished beating you yet." It was an offer hard to resist but... no. "Stuff you! You'll only beat me again." As a bit of a distraction she added on, "Where are Light and L anyways?" Matt lent over the couch to look at her. "Shouldn't the question be which one is the bitch this time?" "Har har you're so hilarious." Akaiya was very happy with her glare and sarcastic tone. "Aww, don't be like that. We'll do something else for a bit, you good with that?" "Matt. **YOU**. Doing. Something. **OTHER**. Than. Video. Games? Like what?" "What don't I like to do Akaiya," he smirked back with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Her breath got caught in her throat as she stared blankly back at the attractive red head.

Suddenly Matt launched himself over the couch and next to Akaiya. There was only one way he knew of to get her in a better mood and that was exactly what he was planning on doing next. Matt's fingers clutched at her sides and started to dance across the skin there, tickling. A jagged intake of breath was all he needed to hear to know it was working. Odd squeaks and hisses escaped Akaiya's lips as she twisted and turned on the floor but Matt kept going, he yearned for the physical contact and he found the noises compelling. _I don't think I'm supposed to like this as much as I do...?_ Matt was thinking about why this was when, "Ahh... haa Matt...S-st-opp, I can...'t breathe." Matt let up for a moment just as Akaiya aimed a kick in his gut. _AHHH crap she's winded me. Sneaky._ Matt watch paralysed as Akaiya darted out of the common room into the corridor.

Her breathing was coming out much too hard and fast._ Using my weaknesses against me, Dammit. _The brunette rested against the wall gasping for a while until she heard movement coming from directly in front of her. Opening her eyes Matt was staring at her with a peculiar look on his face and Akaiya couldn't help but notice how he had developed...physically; Matt was lean but muscular with strong shoulders, his dark red hair offset his eyes, he was handsome... hot. Taking a stab in the dark Akaiya guessed that Matt was soon going to attack her with tickles once more and she wasn't one to back down. A few steps forward and she was staring at Matt with a challenge in her eyes that read _'_Bring it'_._ _Oops, I just invaded his personal space, back away slowly, nothing happened here. Ok that's a good distance. We good. What's he gonna do now? _Ideas raced around her head but what happened next was a complete and utter shock.

_Wow, her face is really __**really**__ close. Ok play it cool Matty. Hey, Akaiya's backing off, why is she doing that? Get back here! _His cravings, needs, overthrew his usual self control and he stepped forward until he was mere inches from her and looking down upon her face. They just stood there for a moment, Matt brushing her bangs out of her eyes until Akaiya dropped her head faintly so he couldn't see her flustered glowing cheeks. Matt couldn't stand the evasion and seized her face firmly with both hands and brought her face to his. The kiss was rough with his frustration as Akaiya's lips stayed frozen. Breaking their contact momentarily he placed his lips to her neck and muttered, "The teachers always told me you were a quick learner but..." He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as his lips were hauled back to hers. This time though she wasn't unmoving. _Mmm that's better._

_Eeep maybe I've gone crazy but it seems Matt is kissing...me...ME. I'll just wait until reality sets in again. My imagination is amazingly good, I'm quite enjoying this. _"The teachers always told me you were a quick learner but..."_ WHAT did he just say? Insulting much, even if this IS my imagination, I'll show him how it's done. _With a huge exhale of breath she had been holding in for the past minute Akaiya yanked Matt's face back to her level so she could prove just how wrong he was. After proving her initial point she just kept on going, it's not like Matt was complaining. _Huh, he just pulled back, did I do something wrong?_ "So Kaiya, you gotten over you phobia of mouths yet?" Matt asked wickedly. _He knows way too much about me this one does. _"Matt, I never had a fear of **mouths, **just disgusting stuff people put in them," was her dry reply. That answer wasn't good enough apparently as Matt went back to 'curing' Akaiya of her phobia.

This time he got straight to business sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting. Akaiya had no idea what to do except let Matt have his way for a time. She definitely wasn't going to be the one to pull away, she knew she was enjoying it just a tad too much, well way too much if we are to be brutally honest. Matt tasted delicious. "Akaiya, its past curfew I think you should get back to your dorm before you get caught out," he panted. His words told her to go but Matt wouldn't loosen his grip on her waist... or keep his lips to himself. "Umm sounds like a... erm... ok idea. See you tomorrow?" A peck on the lips was all the confirmation she got but it was enough. Akaiya turned to head back to go to her dorm when she spotted Near and Sapphire a little further up the corridor.

* * *

The day had past in a blur since breakfast with L, Light, Matt and Akaiya. Nothing much had happened, but it had been perfect. Those were the kind of days Sapphire preferred, calm, no major dramas and filled with happy laughter. Most of the time had been spent in the common room with Matt, who had dragged a slightly pinkish Mello in with him, and random conversations with Akaiya, they had tried to involve Mello but he wasn't in the mood. "Salutations, how was this morning?" Sapphire inquired. His response to this being asked was, "How the hell should I know, get a life and keep it far fucking away from mine."_ Someone has their period today!_ Matt occasionally interrupted with comments but he was more preoccupied past his usual norm of beating a level in a new video game. That left Sapphire wondering, it did. _Maybe he likes someone, he was that weird look, so does Mello for that matter but his is kinda mixed with disgust. HAHA._

Near casually sauntered in, not very aware of his surroundings. _Oh look there's Mello and Sapphire, this pleases me slightly._ Mello wouldn't talk to him without obsessive use of profanities so he gave up on that idea and turned his attention to Sapphire. Matt and Akaiya had started to play Mario Karts by this point. "Hey Saff, want to verse me at checkers?" Near always felt warmer after saying Sapphire's nickname, it was **his **name for her and he regarded it almost possessively. A force of habit had made him ask the question as though he half expected a rejection, it was second nature now. "Yeah sure but you're so good at it though by the time you win, which you will, I'll be crushed into teeny tiny pieces of dust," Sapphire replied grinning from ear to ear.

_Damnation he is destroying me, had to verse the bloody genius didn't I._ A slight air of irritation entered her demeanour as another one of her checkers was cornered then taken by Near. She wasn't annoyed at him though, more that she wasn't winning. There was no way she could ever get angry at Near, he just sat there always so calm, curiosity alight deep in those grey eyes, in a weird way he was kind of sweet. He listened and gave advice whenever Sapphire was feeling overwhelmed and it wasn't exactly his fault that he was a super brilliant genius. _Only 3 more pieces left and he has 7, Jesus I'm screwed. Ehh he is looking at me, quick act casual, nothing is going on, no not at all. I am not looking at your pale complexion and cute bed hair Near what are you on about? Ahh confusion._

Near was extremely satisfied with how the game was playing out, he was totalling Sapphire with ease and the little furrow in between her eyebrows she got when she concentrated amused him to no end. Only after a couple minutes did he realise he had been ogling at Sapphire while she waited for him to take his turn. Embarrassed, he looked down and twirled his hair between his forefinger and thumb, a nervous habit. _Why do I feel like this? I am not used to it; I wonder..._absentmindedly he moved a checker and took out one of Sapphire's. An exasperated huff found its way out of her full lips and Near looked up towards her inquiringly. From his enhanced skills of deduction he figured out she was stuck as to what move she could make next. Without a second thought...

Near's hand was on top of her own, the one that was gripping one of her 2 remaining pieces. With the help of Near's hand Sapphire managed to jump 3 of his pieces in one go. That wasn't the end of it._ Near's hand is on MY hand ohmyfreakingosh, whatever you do Saff don't hyperventilate. I've finished my move but his hand is still there, I guess it's kind of nice...and cosy...and comfy._ _Okay maybe it's a bit more than kind of, more like completely wonderfully... WONDERFUL. I've completed my goal! _It was one of the only secrets that Sapphire kept to herself, her having a bit of a thing for Near. It was just that Sapphire didn't see the point in telling anyone as she wasn't looking for someone, more like waiting for the right guy to come along. It seemed like that right someone might have come along a bit sooner than expected. She was looking at his eyes that were filled with an emotion for a change, this made her happy. It was good to see feelings on his face. Just as Sapphire opened her mouth to ask Near a question there came a squealing sound from the couch.

_She was just about to say something, what was it? It can't be what I want can it? She could never like me! I'm too emotionless, too quiet, too..._ The intrusion of Akaiya and Matt aggravated Near, it broke the moment, a moment he would very much like to continue if it hadn't seemed so suss. Regretfully Near pulled his hand back, to his own side of the board. Sapphire response was to gaze at Near with a hint of curiosity and...sadness? Near couldn't tell, he never had been good at reading people. He wanted to take her small hand in his again but rejection from her would hurt him more than from anyone else.

The game went on without interruption, Mello still lost in himself and Matt and Akaiya had run off somewhere or another. Occasionally, a few quick friendly remarks were exchanged but Sapphire wanted more. She could feel an addiction coming on, an addiction to Near's smooth, soft skin. Game. Set. Match. Near had won as was expected. Standing up, stretching with a yawn, Sapphire and Near started to sidle out into the corridor leaving Mello alone with his thoughts finally. Glancing down, Sapphire watched his hand swing back and forth an inch or so from her own. She just couldn't help herself as she reached out and stroked his hand. It felt so good and warm. _Near's frozen, oh god what have I done? What have I done?_

_She stroked my hand, which means... It felt nice, I want more of those 'nice' feelings. Okay here goes. _Walking forward shyly he went straight up to her and grasped her hand firmly in his own; they continued walking out **hand in hand.** In the corridor, in their own world Sapphire reached up and touched his hair, silky hair. Near caressed her cheek lightly and smoothed out the crease between her eyebrows. "I, I like you," he whispered, unable to raise his voice any further, he knew his cheeks had to be a light pink by now. "I've liked you... for a long time...too." Her blush was much darker than his. The two had to depart before they could be found by the headmaster, that couldn't end well. After saying goodnight Near hesitantly lent in until his lips brushed hers, it seemed to go on forever as their lips whispered in harmony, synchronised. They both headed to bed, blissfully floating on clouds for similar reasons.  


* * *

**AN:** Longest chapter yet!  
If you think congratulations are in order, review. Haha I'm such a review hog but your lovely words make me happy =D

This fic is going to turn out rather long and I figured I'd explore everyone's relationships to one another first (it takes some time, believe me)  
As usual thanks again for finding some form of entertainment in my (so far) seemingly plotless fic.

LeatherGaming x 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Lovely readers,  
Apologies for not updating in ages, you can partially blame my friend kaitykitty for that... yes she is the one who 'flamed' me.  
Gotta love friends  
:)

Blahh disclaimed  
PS. I do not condone underage drinking

* * *

_Oh...ho hooo, looks like someone else is getting a bit of __**act**__ion, Near you dog! And Sapphire I hear no objections from you. This wasn't expected. SHIT, hide, hide, hide, can't let them see me!_ Akaiya dived into the open common room door. Mello looked up with astonishment as she intruded into his private thoughts, a bottle raised to his lips. "Um, sorry Mello, I'm uh just trying to avoid Sapphire and Near." "Why?" "Well they are ermmm kissing, passionately, right out there in that corridor." "Bahhahaa, this I gotta see." "No no no no you get back there and sit in your cosy emo corner again." She pushed him backwards so he wouldn't interrupt their friends' intimate encounter. "Pheww, Mello you stink, what are you drinking?" "You want some? I'm technically not a student so I can drink what I want." "Alcoholic I'm a guessing considering your improved mood." At least Mello was a happy drunk as all he did was smile and offer her the flask from which she took a swig. _Crap that stuff is strong, chocolate bourbon, no surprises there._

"So Mello my man what happened this morning that made you resort to drinking aye? Oh and I owe you heaps for making Matt quit smoking." Mello began to recount the story of his morning. Akaiya occasionally interrupted with questions or requests for the flask. Part of her attention was fixated on Mello's story and the other on this-_Fu-uck, what have I gotten myself into? I kissed Matt, Matt kissed me. Uh-uh this is NOT good, now he knows I care. He's leaving in two weeks! Abandonment- _her subconscious screamed at her. Akaiya knew she was no good with abandonment, her own emotions could run wild and someone leaving her for a few days was abandonment to her, something associated with her parents leaving her in the middle of a strange town at the age of three and never coming back. _Matt might not even really care for me, just an impulse? If he gets under my skin and doesn't want me...ugh I don't need this. Just shut down for a while. Shutting down is good, don't feel-_ and to help her achieve that goal was Mello with her saviour, that flask of chocolate bourbon.

After Akaiya and Mello exchanged their stories and were both a lot merrier from a certain substance Neko burst through the door. "Akaiya, hurry up, Roger is coming to check the common room... Uhh hey M-mello." "Bye Mello see you tomorrow, ahaha thanks for the pick me up. Loveee you." Akaiya got up, with some trouble, and stumbled along with Neko. Mello deciding he didn't want to be yelled at in his current state headed back to his own dorm as well. "Akaiya, what have you been drinking?" "Bourbon, choc-o-late bour-bon," laughed Akaiya in a sing song voice. "God, you're trashed." Walking into the dorm Sapphire was upright on her bed staring at the ceiling with a goofy smile on her face. "Hey, hey guys shhh but I'm going to tell you something kay? Kay? Well weeelll Sapphire kissed Near, ooHHHH, Neko made Mello MOAN and ahaha me and Matt... kissed ahah. Shhh! I'm gonna have my shower, bubbye now."

All the cards were out on the table now thanks to Akaiya's drunken ramble. Neko and Sapphire didn't say much, both in shock. The shower sobered Akaiya up enough to hold a moderate conversation. "So Saffy how was it? Wink wink, nudge nudge." "Jeeze shuddup Kaiya, leave her alone, SLUT." "But Neko you wanna be a slut, and more importantly Mello wants you to be a slut too." "Ahh, you're both freaks." "Yeah probably, I don't think I'll be seeing Matt for a while anyways." "Why?" Neko was caring enough to have to ask. "I don't want things to get weird." Partial truth that was, the whole truth was that Akaiya always guarded her heart from too much happiness so it wouldn't end up in too much pain. Matt was her chance at too much happiness. She had a maternal edge to the way she viewed her friends and wanted to stay strong in case they needed her. She could NOT fall apart.

Neko processed her day, she was still very weirded out by the fact she could make someone react in such an involuntary manner. She did enjoy the power. That she had to admit to. _But Mello is my friend, one of my bestest friends ever, but I like him, could I jeopardise that for power...and like? I think he wouldn't object but...I'm unsure. All these things swirling in my head, crashing and mushing together so I can't think properly. DAM HIM, STUPID STUPIDO, IDIOT, SKANK, AHHHHH!_ At least Sapphire was content in her thoughts. She out of the three had confirmation of the others feelings and was thrilling to that fact. Sapphire fell into a deep restful sleep while the other two tossed, turned and wrestled with their thoughts and emotions.

* * *

"Akaiya, hurry up, Roger is coming to check the common room... Uhh hey M-mello." _I knew she would act weird around me, fuck._ "Bye Mello see you tomorrow, ahaha thanks for the pick me up. Loveee you." _Akaiya's fun when she's drunk, we should do this more often, maybe Neko could join sometime..._ _Arghhh she may be fun but she sure drinks a lot, it's empty. Note to self buy more chocolate and bourbon. Together they keep my issues at bay, hehehehee. _Mello didn't want to see the headmaster/caretaker, Roger, right now so he headed back to his dorm to chat with his good pal Matt, who had also had an eventful day it appeared. Finding the entrance to his dorm was a lot more complicated than he expected in the dark and with his level of drunkenness. _Hold on a minute, even NEAR got more action than me, shit, I must have a low tolerance, I didn't hear anything about either of them moaning like a dying fricken walrus. They are so gonna pay me out. I'm troubled! I SHALL TELL THEM NOTHING! _

Mello opened the creaking door, and Matt flickered the light on ready to pounce, force of habit from so many months of being on edge, expecting to be murdered. Mello and Matt had handled the stress pretty well but it had made their addictions worse, chocolate and video games. Matt was smirking down at him in a concerning manner, his PSP on pause. "Guess who I just ran into?" _Well I'm no Near but I bet I can guess. Sigh. _"Neko." It was a statement rather than a question. "Yup, we had an interesting little chat we did." "Oh, really? I just had one of those with this chick called Akaiya, maybe you know who she is? The one whose mouth you jammed your tongue into?" "Aye don't you start. Ooh Neko please bite me, I just can't control myself, Ne-Ek-OOO." "Hi guys." "Hey Albino! Oi Matt do you know Albie here got some... from Sapphire?" "WHAT! Near didn't expect **that** kind of behaviour from the best student, I'm disgusted to be honest. HAHAHA Near you face is priceless, I'm joking. Dude, don't have a fit."

After Mello became fully coherent all three boys sat and told each other about their days, minus how much they enjoyed the girls company. It was their unspoken rule, wussy emotions equals bad and if you break the rule violence would ensue. Little did they know that L and Light were eaves dropping at the door, they had been about to enter but then heard what the small group were discussing. L and Light didn't really want to add their own recount of the day to the collection because a) it was intimate b) they didn't want to make Matt, Near and Mello uncomfortable. Secretly L was ecstatic that the boys had feelings for others, he had been afraid that the rigorous training and life tasks they had been put through would of made them secluded, like he himself had been not so long ago.

"Dude, you've screwed Akaiya up in the head, talk to her tomorrow, you know how she gets." "Why? What did I do?" "Aside from the whole random make out session? Just talk to her, stop questioning me dammit, who do you think I am for fucks sake? God?" Near let out a breathy chuckle as he watched his friends bicker amongst one another. "Back up a sec, Near YOU laughed, Sapphire must have been good then." "Matt go away, it wasn't like that." Near was extremely embarrassed, more than he ever had been._ Is this a side effect of those 'nice' feelings? I'm not sure that I enjoy this part as much as the other._ Aside from the embarrassment Near was the happiest he could remember...ever, and it was apparent. Matt was reasonably happy, still soaring a bit from earlier that evening. _I've never felt like this before, course I've liked girls before, but this feels...different. Wonder what Kaiya thinks though? _Mello felt slightly better knowing that Neko had told someone about the morning, he didn't really want that moment to be locked away in her subconscious with things like nightmares.

Drifting to sleep that night was peaceful; they didn't dwell on the day, just collapsed from emotional and, in some cases, physical exhaustion. When Light heard the quiet snores through the door he gently pulled L back to their room to let the boys rest undisturbed and without interruption. Near was tucked into his bed neatly, lying flat on his back, Matt was snoring into his pillow, tangled in his sheets like a little kid and Mello was curled up on his side in a foetal position. Each person in that dorm was feeling completely different but the same short thought was passing through their heads- '_Women.'_

**AN:** Righto, not the best chapter in the world but it keeps me entertained.  
I just love the mental image you get when you picture Mello moaning like a 'dying fricken walrus'.

As always thank you for reading,  
LeatherGaming


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** La La Laaa,  
I havent updated in ages. I dont have an excuse cos most of this fic is already written.  
My kaitykitty reminded me so thanks go to her.

The first part of this chap is a sickly sweet ball of fluff... I feel horrible for even writing it.

**DISCLAIMED**

Hoping you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Two days had passed since Near had told Sapphire he liked her and those two days had been better than he ever could of imagined. Sapphire brought out his emotions naturally and it was a new experience for Near to have how he felt out in the open. Maybe it was because Sapphire was being non-judgemental, he could say anything and it wouldn't bother her. The days had gone by in this pattern- breakfast, meet Saff at the main entrance, walk around the grounds talking, lunch with people, who all stared whenever Near showed any remote emotion, study by himself for a while because Saff had to do something,_ no idea what_, meet up again in the common room after dinner. Nothing nearly as intimate as the first night had taken place yet, but when Near held her hand in his he felt like flying.

Sapphire was pretty much over the moon and the only thing that kept her grounded was her friends' teasing. She loved getting to know Near, he had so much to say, and he was gradually coming out of his shell. If she had her way she would spend almost every day lit hour with him but she felt obliged to visit Akaiya in her hide out, the linen closet, every afternoon. Secretly she found Akaiya hiding from something hilarious but she didn't let it show in case her head got bitten off. Neko erratically came and went throughout the day, sometimes spending time with Sapphire and Near, sometimes off on her own business which involved who knows what. Sapphire awoke early and energized as had been the usual... for the last two days. Getting ready and walking to the hall was a haze until she sat down, with the biggest smile ever on her face, next to her boyfriend, Near.

"Morning Saff."

"Hello hello."

"Sleep well?"

"Excellently, yourself?"

"Fine."

_This is what I love, these conversations. They aren't important but Saff puts so much effort in, or maybe that's just her, to make them out of the ordinary. I've never known anything like it. _Matt trudged in wearing **that look.** He had been wearing that look of dejection for the past two days for god knows what reason. Near wished he would suck it up a bit, he felt that if he was happy everyone else should be too.

"Matt after you've had brekkie could you go grab me some sheets from the LINEN closet by my dorm?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah sure whatever."

_I do not understand, why did she emphasise the word LINEN what does it mean?_ Near never knew what to think around her, she was such an odd person sometimes that a literal genius, not meaning to brag but- like Near, could get lost in trying to understand just one of her sentences.

_Hopefully my little hint will finally stop Akaiya and Matt being all weird. Okay, time to go outside._ It was a great day to be outside in the warm sunshine and the slight breeze. The wind blew her hair around her face in tendrils. The silence between the two teens wasn't forced, more content. His arm was around her waist, holding her into his side so she wouldn't get cold. _He's such a gentleman._ Every time they were in contact Sapphire couldn't control her feelings, she would flush, giggle and occasionally, when confident, caress Near's face. _It's just so smooth, soft, warm..._Today the topic of conversation was why Near didn't leave Wammys to take part in the Kira Case. It was a fantastic topic because Near spoke freely and it captivated Sapphire, or rather the changes she had seen Near go through so quickly fascinated her.

Near was chattering away about how he'd like to become a detective when he had completed school but he wanted to make a name for himself, not to become one of the forgotten that were riddled throughout the Kira Case. While he was talking he couldn't help notice other things. _Saff looks umm... good, very pleasant. Just look at her hair fly around her face. Her eyes so big and full of emotion and her lips... _

"Near what are you thinking about right now?"

Looking down, his face hot, he replied with, "How pretty you look, no, wrong, that's not true, how beautiful you look and how I would very much like to kiss you."

"Oh, umm well you can if you want and you look very umm good too."

Near looked up and rolled to his side, they had been laying on the damp grass getting warmed by the sun. Sapphire had turned beetroot red but looked serious. He leant over and pressed his lips onto hers, she made a little happy sound that he wanted to hear more of so he deepened the kiss further. They broke away minutes later both needing air badly.

_He's suddenly gone silent; I wonder why? _

"Near what are you thinking about right now?"

"How pretty you look, no, wrong, that's not true, how beautiful you look and how I would very much like to kiss you."

_Ah wow, I wasn't expecting that. That is kinda sweet._ "Oh, umm well you can if you want and you look very umm good too."

Near positioned his body over her and moved in swiftly. He was so good she just couldn't withhold the little sounds of pleasure that begged to be released from her mouth into his. _Since this is my duty I might as well enjoy myself. _After breaking apart and gulping down some fresh air Sapphire turned to Near. The time it took to frame her next statement was abominable but she couldn't blame herself, everything was still a bit foggy, thanks to Near.

"Okay, I don't really know how to say this but I'm going to give it a try anyway." Nervous laugh. "These last couple of days have been some of the best of my life and I don't want them to end. I also want to say that even though I'm not completely sure what love **is** I think it would feel something like how I feel for you." _Now that that's out in the open things should be more interesting, I wonder what he's thinking? I'm always thinking that aren't I?_

_She thinks she loves me? _Near's whole being over flowed with an amazing feeling, one he had never felt before, the feeling of being loved. His eyes were shimmering as, for the first time; he uttered these words, "I think I love you too."

* * *

_Yippee another morning where I'm being avoided, fun! And there's Near next to Sapphire looking so happy, makes me wanna puke. Ughh Kaiya obviously doesn't want to see me so I might as well go back to fucken sleep for all the good I'm doing here._

"Matt after you've had brekkie could you go grab me some sheets from the LINEN closet by my dorm?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah sure whatever."

Once Sapphire and Near had left, with their lovey dovey happiness in tow, Matt decided to fulfil her request, no matter how strange. He had nothing better to do with his time anyway. On his way to the linen closet the kids kept their distance from him. _Dam I must look grouchy!_ Not noticing when he slid the linen door aside, Matt actually looked into the closet now in search of sheets only to find something much more stimulating to look at.

_Uh oh busted._ "Matt, I was just sitting in the linen closet looking for a..."

"Place to hide from me?"

"Dam Matt you are good."

He shrugged, "I wasn't number three for nothing. Can I join you?"

"Okay but you know this closet isn't all that it's cracked up to be, it didn't really hold up to my expectations of a good hiding place." _Shit, well this is awkward. _Matt sat down **very** close to Akaiya, and shut the door, plunging the scene into darkness. Akaiya was feeling very hot and hyper sensitive all of a sudden.

"Missed me Kaiya?" Matt's voice was deep and husky.

"Mmmm yes...a lot."

Then she felt her neck being ravaged by his mouth. He was slowly working his way up to her lips. The further up he went the more clouded her thoughts became. _This is wrong, extremely wrong, but it feels so fricken good. Mmm! Crap! Noises... coming out my mouth. Shut up, shut up. _Her conflicting thoughts were then silenced because she had to focus on the actions of her mouth. His proximity, taste, touches were intoxicating, destroying her reasons as to why she was hiding in the first place. Matt had finally stopped kissing her...but she wasn't done with him quite yet. Travelling down to his neck she latched onto his pulse making Matt moan loudly and pant, his chest moving up and down faster than normal underneath his vest and long sleeved stripy shirt. Those sounds he was making drove Akaiya crazy!

Matt was completely thrown. S_he wants to hide from me but she missed me and her reaction is this, making out in a linen closet? _

Whispering so close to her ear he could feel his teeth graze it and her tremble in response he said, "Guess what? I've missed you too."

"I'm not that surprised really."

Talking paused for a short while because they were breathless.

"Care to explain why you've been hiding from me and why, if you really want to hide from me, you just reacted like this?"

"Not really."

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Kaiya?" He moved in closer until he knew she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Uhh, fine Matt back off, I'll tell you, Jesus." She pushed his face she could remove her hand he entwined his fingers through hers, holding it to his face. She gave a sigh of defeat.

"The reason that I've been avoiding, well hiding really, from you is because... I don't want you to hurt me."

"What do you mean?"

_Oh right, I didn't exactly explain that properly. _"What I meant was that I can't be around you without **liking** you and we will end up like **this** and you will eventually leave and I'll be hurt, I don't want to be hurt."

She stared at the floor, trying not to guess what he was thinking.

"Kaiya... when have I ever hurt you?"

"That time when you broke my Pikachu figurine."

"You forgave me for that at least 7 years ago."

A long pause ensued. Matt dropped his hand so she could drop hers if she wanted. She didn't, she stroked his cheek with her thumb. Some light entered into their own private world, Matt had kicked open the door a fraction. The sliver of light was just enough to be able to see his face. His eyes were sad. He got up and walked out before turning back and saying quietly, "I would have always come back."

Matt swivelled and continued walking away. He didn't want to make things harder, more painful than they already were. Footsteps were thundering behind him.

"Matty, wait, don't go yet."

"Why Kaiya? What's the point? You don't want this, I know you don't."

He was frustrated, everything he had wanted had gone down the toilet in one conversation.

"Don't be a dipshit, I **do** want this and when you leave at the end of next week I'll probably be a wreck anyway so... we could make the most of it, if you want to?"

As he looked deep into her blue grey eyes he could see she was telling the truth, but looking in her eyes wasn't really helping his thought process. _She's like a god dam yoyo but if she's offering what I want should I take advantage?_ "What exactly is making the most of 'it'?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Matt, I would very much like to spend about every day with you while you're still here." She stretched up, winding her arms around his shoulders and kissed him chastely, sweetly. It was the first time she had initiated the contact between them. Once the kiss was over he half smiled down at her, his hair falling into his eyes, and Akaiya asked, "Is that good enough for you?"

"I think that will do." He smirked while picking her up, shocking her, and proceeded outside.

Akaiya didn't think it was safe to be so happy but that's what Matt did to her. She figured that Matt actually did like her but he hadn't said it out loud, she wanted to change that. He set her down on her feet in the shade of an ancient willow. Putting her hands confidently on his chest Akaiya pushed him up against the tree. Matt's eyes widened with shock.

"Now, do you like me Matt?"

"Mmhmm." Her hands that had been on his chest slid down to his hips, gripping.

"That's not good enough," she smirked.

"Yes I like you?" She walked forward until her body was firmly pressed against his, their faces an inch apart.

"How much do you like me?" He was taking his time to respond so she began to nibble on his neck.

"Kaiya, I like you **a lot**. Now can you... please stop?"

"Why?" she breathed before returning to her task.

"Because I have a question... to ask you... and I'm having difficulty nnn... talking and controlling myself when you're doing that."

"Oh," she backed away elated with the success of her 'womanly charms', "ok shoot."

He pushed her to the ground. _What is he doing?_ He actually rested on top of her, it was an enjoyable sensation.

"How much do **you** like **me**?"

She smiled, it was such an easy question, "Way too much."

* * *

**AN:** Well it's posted now...  
Haha i feel really awkward but anyway. Go linen closet? And weirdly emotional Near?  
Why did i write it like that? Who knows, too much sugar or energy drinks probably.  
Does anyone actually like my OC's? Haha just wondering.

Please tell me what you think... in a review :)

Thanks,  
LeatherGaming x


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hello again,  
It's been a while so pleaseeeee dont shoot me (:

I've been busy hunting internet pedo's and the likes of that, plus school -_-

Anyways here you go,  
Enjoy!

* * *

Mello was in an average mood this morning, not everyone else's average, his average. His days were constantly confusing, Neko was hanging out with him again but it was very... different and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

_I think she's playing me, fucken skank, she's good at it though._

Mello never knew why he went into the hall at breakfast time, it's not like he ate anything from there, and he brought his chocolate along with him. He hadn't seen Akaiya in days, he couldn't stand to be around Near or Sapphire and Matt was being a pisshead, angry and geared up to hit something, preferably Mello who fought back and sometimes won, sometimes didn't.

Light and L hadn't really been that sociable but he wasn't gonna blame them, they had been together for only about a month, not his problem if they couldn't control themselves. If he wasn't sitting in the hall for any of those people that must mean he was there waiting...for Neko. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Neko had been enjoying her past 2 days much more than she should have been. After tossing up if she could use her new found powers over Mello to her advantage, she had decided yes. It was very childish but it couldn't hurt, right?

All she did was pay him more attention, get a bit up close and personal, and wear sleeveless shirts and shorts or a skirt. His reactions to these simple gestures were amusing to observe, his voice was constantly breaking and skipping up or down octaves. She flounced into the hall expecting no one to be there, she had slept in as usual. Neko was surprised to find Mello sitting there all by himself.

_Oh this is too good to be true, can I do this? Will it work? _Neko bounded over to Mello with a cry of "Hey Mello," sat down and pecked him on the cheek. "Can I have some chocolate?" There was no reply, he just glared at her, broke off two pieces of chocolate and slammed them onto the table. _**It worked**__, haha this chocolate is the best I've had, maybe because it comes with a side dish of __**power**__._

Mello wasn't in a talkative mood, he was still pretty peeved that he had willingly given away some of his best chocolate. _There is something wrong with me! Hormones __**cannot**__ be stronger than my need for chocolate!_

He continued fuming to himself for the next half an hour, shooting occasional glares at Neko. The glares should have exploded her into an inferno with the force he was putting behind them but nope, Neko just smiled innocently back. _Gahh she is so infuriating, makes me wanna... Hold that thought, __**I do not want to do that to Neko**__! I swear puberty will be the death of mankind._

Still Mello followed Neko around, here and there, until she stopped in front of his dorm. "Mello, stop moping, I need to get something from your bedroom."

"M...my bedroom?" How embarrassing, his voice was breaking.  
"Why do you need something from there?"  
"I left my The Cure CD in there the other day idiot."

"Mello, stop moping, I need to get something from your bedroom."  
"M...my bedroom?" _His voice, his voice haha, I love it when he does that_.  
"Why do you need something from there?" _What __**is**__ he thinking?  
_"I left my The Cure CD in there the other day idiot."

Maybe she could have more fun with this than predicted. Neko walked in slowly and flopped down on Mello's bed, flat on her stomach. Mello stood in the doorway seemingly hesitant of something until he lurched forward, onto his knees within reach of Neko.

"Stop playing around with me. You've got what you want, don't you? It's my turn to get something **I** **want** now," Mello growled. Neko was taken aback; she hadn't known that she was having such a potent effect on him.

_What does Mello want? _The question was answered almost immediately as Mello stood, picked Neko up, wrapped her legs around his waist and started to full on kiss her. She gripped onto his waist and shoulders so she wouldn't fall, there couldn't be another explanation for why she held on, could there? Instead of pushing away Neko started to fight for dominance, but that's how her and Mello always were, fighting for leverage over the other.

_Finally, better than I imagined... not that I imagined. Shifty eyes. _Mello just couldn't contain his enthusiasm as Neko kissed him back. He was having more fun than he had had in a long time and he wasn't going to stop for a while. He slid his hand into her hair, holding her in place.

After a while Mello became conscious of something hitting his chest, hard; he pulled back a bit to discover it was Neko's hands. "Mello... need... oxygen... to live." _Oh yeah sounds about right. _He just smiled the happiest smile he could muster while she inhaled and exhaled loudly.

_Wow, I'm actually, really, truly feeling... what's the word? Happy! Yeah that's right. I'm no depressed little bitch!_ Neko disentangled herself from Mello and sat on his bed. She was going to speak when they heard a discussion going on outside the door.

"Light, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I am 4% sure I want to hear your answer but I **want **to ask you regardless." _I wonder what L is so anxious about?_

L let out a huge sigh and continued on with, "Light, I'm staying in England and I want you to stay here with me, well more than that, move in with me." An extremely long pause followed and L started to chew on his thumbnail.

"L, that's not a question." Light pulled L's face up so he could look at it with two of his fingers underneath the raven's chin. "Light Yagami, will you move in with me?" Making sure L was looking at him Light stated, "I'd love to," before pulling him into a tight hug.

Neko and Mello waited silently until they thought that L and Light had moved away. Neko, remembering the question she was going to ask before, pointing to Mello's stomach. Mello's defined chest and stomach were visible because Neko had grazed her nails down his leather vest-y thing during the kissing and the zipper had come undone. "Mello, what are all those scars from?"

She bent forward and traced them with her fingertips; she was intrigued by how they would feel. They were smooth yet bumpy and she lowered her face more to scrutinize them.

Mello was very self conscious of his scars but he liked it how Neko was tracing them. She looked up curiously to him, and he remembered she had asked a question of him. "These ones," Mello said pointing to a group of them, "are from the explosion, like the one on my face, and these ones here are from getting stabbed." Neko was stunned, he was only 18.

Mello sat very still waiting for her reaction, but it didn't look like he was gonna get one except for those eyes staring intensely at him. Before he knew it they were kissing again, he couldn't remember if he or Neko initiated it but neither of them wanted to stop.

"OH uh hey Mello...Neko, we'll just leave you two to it then." Light and L had burst in, ruining their connection. Neko jumped up with a quick, "I'll see you later Mello. I just remembered I have some...stuff to do." She darted from the room without her CD in search of her destination, the linen closet. Mello just stayed seated on his bed, hurt.

* * *

Sapphire and Near had been together for a little over a week. **He** was still ecstatic at this turn of events, Sapphire on the other hand loved him but had a few dilemmas. The thing was that Near was, how should we say, getting very attached.

On one of the evenings Sapphire had been feeling cold so she started to head to the dorm to grab a jumper but Near physically wouldn't let her, he had decided it would be better to cuddle. Sapphire couldn't handle that, spending time alone was something she liked and she had to have her independence.

Truthfully, Near was becoming a bit like the runt in a litter of puppies. The runt was always bought because it was cute and the owner wanted to help it become big and strong, when it was strong it could begin to look after itself. Near wasn't looking after himself, he was leeching more than ever on Sapphire. She couldn't be solely responsible for his happiness, what if she let him down? She had to say something, for her mental soundness rather than his benefit as selfish as that sounded.

Near was on the red couch in the common room with Sapphire. He spent every spare minute he had with her, when she wasn't there he felt wrong, like he had a headache that could only be cured by her presence. He was sprawled out and Saff was lying on top of his chest with an uncomfortable expression, well that's how it looked to Near anyway.

"How was your day?"

"It was pretty alright I guess, yours?"

"Fantastic!" He said it with a smile. The uncomfortable look intensified. _How can she look like that while I'm so happy? All I need is to be around her and I'm smiling without even trying._

He stroked her gorgeous hair, it made his fingers tingle. She traced his lips, a bittersweet half smile took the place of the uncomfortable look. He couldn't understand how someone he cared so much about could be such a mystery to him.

Sapphire was letting her fingers play across Nears lips, it was comforting being in close contact when she was in the mood, the small action also kept him happy while giving her time to phrase what she wanted to say. Her hair was being smoothed by Near's hand, she did love his hands. Large, elegant but gentle, perfect.

_How can I word this delicately? It's so difficult because I'm not allowed to lose him. Mmm, I need to get the message across without being harsh. Complicated._

He was still smiling at her, this gave her confidence, maybe he was in such a good mood that he could take what she was going to say next?

The moment was immeasurable, it didn't appear to have a beginning or end, just lying with each other. Near couldn't care if they stayed like that forever because he was **in love.** "Near, we need to talk."

_UHH_ _this can't be good, all of those soap operas and sitcoms have taught me that much._ He sounded worried as he replied, "Okay, if you want." His guard was up already. "Just remember that I **do **love you."

"Saff it's not exactly something I'm going to forget any time soon."

"Well, it's just that, maybe, we should cool off a little bit. It's gotten pretty deep really quickly."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" His face stated what he could not say aloud-_ does not compute._

_Dam, he's already defensive, I'll just soften it up, it won't hurt that much._ "Okay, Near, I want you around a lot more than anyone else, more than any sane person could ever want someone but I need a bit of ME time, just to think and stuff, hang out with friends. That kind of thing. Another reason is because I think you need to socialise with people, your friends more, so you have other people than me. I'm scared that if your happiness depends on me I'll unintentionally let you down."

She had stopped looking in his eyes in the middle of her monologue; they had gone flat, blank grey slate. _This isn't good..._ Her hand has still on his pale lips, his hand had fallen to the ground.

_How can words hurt so much? _Near didn't want to think about what he had just heard, probably because it had hit home. All he wanted to do was put some distance between Sapphire and him, physical and emotional, he wasn't mad at her, he just needed space. He felt as if, for the first time, he had shown his true self and his flaws were just being picked out and put on display.

Deep down he knew that wasn't what Sapphire had done but that's how it **felt **to him. He was going to do exactly as she had suggested, make closer bonds with the friends he had, and give her space, everything. He was going to make things right again. All to please her and keep them together and his happiness intact but he couldn't tell her that now, not how he was feeling.

"If that's what you want, that's fine. I've got to go back to my dorm, see you soon Sapphire."

She was in trouble now. When he moved his weight from under her to get up she landed on the ground, he didn't look back. _He didn't use my nickname, this is serious. Please, please say I haven't destroyed this, not this. So angry._

Sapphire's eyes pricked as tears trickled down her face, imagining the consequences. Her final hope, "Near I **love **you." He heard her, glancing back with a slight nod of his head. Sapphire didn't see him for a few days after that night.

* * *

**AN:** Uh oh, trouble in paradise  
Sickly sweet trouble at that... Down with the OC's I say

And I do realise that Mello and Near are way OOC n.n;

Review?

Thanks for reading,  
LeatherGaming


End file.
